Lonely No More
by Palaceofwisdomx
Summary: Getting drafted to Raw, John Morrison didn't know what to expect, but he knew that he didn't plan to befriend the lonely Ted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is the first chaptered story from me in this fandom. I don't know how this came along, but it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out. So this is this baby was created. I don't know about you, but the idea of John and Teddy is hot to me. ****I hope you all enjoy. **

**Lonely No More.**

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here._

Was John Morrison's mantra as he wandered through the corridors of the arena. Monday Night Raw was over and he learned that Raw was going to be his new home.

"I don't want to be here," he muttered under his breath.

It's not that he didn't like the Raw Superstars or anything, it was the fact that he felt out of place. Raw was the place for main eventers like Cena and Randy. Not guys like him.

Sighing, he turned the corner only to run into somebody.

That somebody being Mike.

"Johnny!"

He grunted as Mike pulled him into a bone crushing hug, but smiled none the less at the sight of his old friend.

"I'm so happy you're back!"

"Me too, Mizzy," he said as they pulled apart. "As much as I would love to catch up with you, I have to go back to the locker room and get my stuff."

Just as he was about to turn away, a hand on his arm stopped him. John spun around and stared at his friend.

"What, Mike?"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why?"

"Ted is in there."

Now John was really confused as he stared blankly at Mike, hoping the younger man would explain why he couldn't go in there just because Ted was in there.

But he didn't.

John forced a smile as he took his arm out of his friend's hold. "I don't really care who is in there. I'm getting my stuff."

"Just be careful around him!" was Mike's parting words.

Entering the locker room, John could see no one in there besides Ted. The blonde was sitting on the bench, head in his hands. He was still dressed in his wrestling gear so John assumed the younger man had just got there and was about to change.

"Hey Teddy," he greeted and almost had to laugh at the startled look on the blonde's face.

He walked past Ted to where his stuff was, hearing the other man clear his throat and the sound of a zipper before he turned around to face the younger man. Ted had stood up, his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Listen, I can leave if you want and come back -"

"Teddy," John cut him off with a smile. "You don't have leave. I'm not going to make you. You're free to change here like every other superstar."

A look of relief came upon Ted's face as he slumped back down onto the bench.

It was a comfortable silence to the two men as they both changed out of their wrestling attire.

John secretly watched Ted as he changed, noticing the way his muscles moved every time he went to put something on or take something off. He couldn't deny that Ted was a gorgeous man. With dark blue eyes, hay colored hair, muscular but not too muscular body, and not to mention his voice. If Ted wasn't a wrestler, he should have been a phone sex operator. John was sure of that.

But as he watched him, he couldn't miss the look of sadness on the younger man's face and the loneliness that radiated off of him.

Did no one want to be around Ted anymore?

At first, John thought it was only Mike, but the more he looked at Ted, the more he could tell that it was the whole roster that treated him like this. Why else would he suggest to leave when John entered the locker room? Why else would he look so startled when John greeted him?

Because everyone treated Ted like he had some disease.

"Hey, Ted," he called softly.

"Hmm." Ted turned around, a shirt in his hand.

"Do you want to go out for drinks?"

"With you?"

"Who else?"

"Oh! I...I don't know."

"Say yes." John smiled.

"...Yes."

"Good." John grabbed his sunglasses from his locker before putting them on top of his head. "Just finishing packing and we'll go."

Ted nodded, quickly stuffing his items into the bag.

Maybe being on Raw wasn't a bad thing, John thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for taking so long for posting this. I had it all written out a while ago, but my sister had her baby and I had some problems with my keyboard so I couldn't post it. I got a new keyboard so now I'm back. I think I may have used the word table too much so sorry for that, but other than that I hope you enjoy because I don't know how I feel about this one. I mean, I like it, but I don't. I'll let you guys decide.**

** Oh, also! _Italics_ is John's thoughts. Thought I should clarify that in case anyone gets confused.**

**

* * *

**Stepping into the bar with Ted right behind him, John took a look around the place.

A lot of the Superstars were there of course, celebrating after the annual Raw draft lottery. He saw his good friend Ron at a table with Mike, Adam and Christian laughing.

A sigh brought him out of his little trance, prompting him to turn around and look at the blonde standing next to him.

"What?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Ted was talking to him, but was looking at another table.

After giving the blonde a quizzical look, he turned to see what Ted was staring at. Cody and Randy were at a table laughing with John Cena. Turning back to the unsure blonde next to him, John felt anger bubble up inside him.

But not at Ted.

Taking off his sunglasses, John stared at him.

"Are they the reason why nobody is talking to you now a days?" he asked gently.

Ted nodded, making John sigh.

"Listen, Teddy, you're entitled to have fun too and if they say anything to you, just ignore them. Okay?"

"Okay."

John took Ted by the hand, dragging him through the crowded bar and right past Randy, Cody and Cena. He couldn't tell if the three looked at them when they passed, but he didn't care.

Let them look.

He found a table not too far away from the three. John sat down, pointing to the chair across from him.

The blonde looked back at Mike's table before turning back to John. "Don't you want to sit with your friends?"

John smiled to himself. The shy, nervous manner that Ted carried was kinda cute.

"Nah. I can hang out with Mike any day, I want to get to know you better."

"Really?"

"Really." John stood up. "Why don't I go and get us some drinks? You just sit there and look pretty."

The blonde blushed, making John laugh as he walked through the crowd to get to the bar.

_He's too cute._

Coming back from the bar with their drinks in hand, John saw that Ted was still there and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, so nobody bothered him._

"Enjoying yourself?" he said, sitting the drinks down.

"Surprisingly yes."

"Well that's because you're with the Shaman of Sexy." He sat down, motioning his head to the table behind Ted. "Have they been bothering you?"

Ted shook his head no.

John really wanted to know why he was alienated from the entire locker room, but he felt it was too soon to ask Ted. He didn't want to upset the younger man when he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Out of nowhere, Mike came up to their table, grabbed John's arm and dragged the brunette away.

"What the hell, Mike?' he questioned as soon as they were alone.

"I should be asking you that. What the hell are you doing with Ted? Didn't I warn you about him?"

"What's the problem with me hanging out with Ted? He's not as bad you think he is. Just give him a chance."

Mike scoffed. "How about no. John, I'm only thinking of you here when I say this. Your start on Raw is going to be hard if everyone sees you hanging around with Ted. They're going to alienate you too."

"People like Randy, Cody, and Cena? Are they going to make my like hell just because I want to be friends with someone you all hate?"

Mike nodded.

"I don't care. I like Ted. I like hanging out with him. Nothing is going to stop me from being with Ted."

And with that, John started to walk away.

"You're making a big mistake, John!"

Morrison ignored it, walking back to the table, seeing the doubtful expression back on the blonde's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked John, "It seemed like you and Mike were fighting."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ted leaned over the table, "I don't want to cause any problems between you and Mike. I know you guys are best friends and all."

"Ted, you're not causing any problems. They are."

Ted nodded.

A comfortable silence fell between the two.

The next thing the two knew, Cody was at the table, clearly drunk.

"Hey Teddy," he slurred, bracing himself against the table with one hand.

Ted's eyes widened at the sight of his ex-best friend.

"Cody," he breathed.

"What are you doing here? No one likes you." He turned to John. "And what are you doing with him? He'll only bring you down."

John looked at Ted through the corner of his eyes and saw the blonde with his head down in embarrassment. He felt the anger bubble up inside him, but he kept it quiet since he didn't want embarrass Ted even more and cause a scene.

"You know," Cody started, "I don't even know why I was friends with you in the first place."

"Cody, you're drunk."

"Don't tell me I'm drunk!" Cody poked him in the chest. "I'm not drunk!"

"Yes, Cody, you are."

"I told you I'm not drunk!" Cody threw back a clenched fist as if he was going to punch Ted. Luckily, Randy and Cena made it over there before anything could happen and dragged Cody away.

John over to the younger man, seeing him shaking.

Placing a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder, Morrison started to lead Ted away from the bar, ignoring the stares and whispers from the other Superstars.

"Come on, Teddy. Let's go back to the hotel."


End file.
